The Prince of Tennis Music
This page lists all of the the music associated with the anime and manga series, Prince of Tennis. Openings Original Anime Series *Season 1 — "Future" by Hiro-X *Season 2 — "Driving Myself" by Hiro-X *Season 3 — "Make You Free" by Kimeru (in even number episodes) or "Make You Free" by Hisoca (in odd number episodes) *Season 4 — "Long Way" by Ikuo *Season 5 — "Fly High" by Toshihiko Matsunaga *Season 6A — "Shining" by Yuki Shirai *Season 6B — "Paradise" by Yuki Shirai *Season 7 — "Dream Believer" by Osami Masaki National Tournament OVA *Higa Chuu — "Flower-Saki Midareshi Hana" by GIGS *Hyoutei Gakuen — "Kakaeta Kiseki" by Aozu *Shitenhoji — "Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy" by Tachikiri Tai *Rikkai Dai Fuzoku — "Across My Line" by Echizen Ryoma OVA Another Story ~ Messages From the Past and Future ~ *"Brand-New Heaven" by Seishun Soda OVA Another Story II ~ The Times We Shared ~ *"Aozora Stage" by Tachikiri Tai Pair Puri *No Opening Theme Songs Movies *Two Samurai: The First Game — No Opening Theme Song *Atobe's Gift — No Opening Theme Song *Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen! — No Opening Theme Song Endings Original Anime Series *Season 1 — "You Got Game" by Kimeru *Season 2 — "Keep Your Style" by Masataka Fujishige *Season 3 — "Walk On" by Masataka Fujishige *Season 4 — "White Line" by Aozu *Season 5 — "Kaze no Tabibito (風の旅人)" by Fureai *Season 6A — "Sakura" by Yomu Hamaguchi *Season 6B — "Wonderful Days" by Pull Tab To Can *Season 7 — "Little Sky" by Kentaro Fukushio National Tournament OVA *Higa Chuu — "Hello & Goodbye" by Kondou Kaoru *Hyoutei Gakuen — "Fujouri" by Hyotei Eternity *Shitenhoji — "Sankyuu!!" by Cap to Bin *Prince of Yakiniku — "Ya-Ki-Ni-Ku" by Tong Tai *Rikkai Dai Fuzoku — "Dear Prince ~Tennis no Oujisama-tachi e~" by Ikemen Samurai OVA Another Story ~ Messages From the Past and Future ~ *The Prince of Naniwa I — "Iroa Senai Ano Sora e" by Stones *The Prince of Naniwa II — "ICHIGAN" by Echizen Ryoma and "Iroa Senai Ano Sora e" by Stones *Turbulence, The Young Atobe — "Sakamichi no Hate e" by Hyotei Eternity *A Rebel Who Challenges an Emperor — "Owaranai Ai" by Rikkai Young Kan OVA Another Story II ~ The Times We Shared ~ *"Hikari" by Kirihara Akaya Pair Puri *"12345 Ready Go!" by Datsubou Movies *Two Samurai: The First Game — "Seishun Glory" by SCRIPT *Atobe's Gift — "Brand New Day" by Guava Trio and "Departures" by Aozu & Cap to Bin *Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen! — "I4U" by AAA Openings & Endings Compilations *The Prince of Tennis op. Request *The Prince of Tennis ed. Request *Tenipuri TV Complete Best Soundtracks Collaboration Groups Duets *Duets Albums See: The Prince of Tennis Music/Albums Box Sets Singles Best of... *Best of Seigaku Players *Best of Rival Players - Higa Chuu *Best of Rival Players - Hyotei *Best of Rival Players - Other *Best of Rival Players - Rikkaidai *Best of Rival Players - Shitenhoji On the Radio Cover Singles *Valentine Kiss *For You *Christmas Songs Collection Character Singles See: The Prince of Tennis Music/Singles See Also *The New Prince of Tennis Music Gallery See: The Prince of Tennis Music/Gallery Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lists